One band
by ZoroZoro-Kun
Summary: Au story. Luffy, one day wakes up feeling a little empty inside he goes out for a stroll to get some food where he ends up bumping into a skecky Green haired man, in a Alley holding a guitar Luffy, being amazed asked him to join the band he has been held bent on making for while now. This was the Start of there freshly made band. Zoro,&Luffy, Along with Nami, begin rocking
1. Unexpected Ambition

One band. Chapter one Unexpected ambition.

One Piece, Au Story.

Disclaimer. I own nothing related to Oda's wonderful creation such as One Piece.

And I would not like to be sewed because I'm really really poor and release stress from writing! I really hope you guy's enjoy this Zoro x Nami Fanfic!

Monkey D Luffy, age 18, dreams of being the King of all bands.

Roronoa Zoro, age 21, dreams of being the Worlds Number one greatest Guitar Player.

Nami, age 20, The hot headed Navigator, that has an high ambition for being rich one day.

Usopp the mighty, age 19, Dreams of one day hoping he is brave enough to go on an everlasting road trip.

Sanji, age 20, The love drummer with an ultimate weakness for the lady's.

Tony Tony Chopper, age 12, A magical raccoon dog thingy found by Usopp growing up. Then weaseled into becoming the bands Mascot.

Nico Robin, age 30, A gifted manager that handles all of the bands issues swiftly.

Franky, age 36, The loader/van mechanic for the 1000 sunny.

Brooke, age 48, Owner of Yohohoho! Records.

This is the story of a rowdy crew.

Unlike any that has came before, they will over come many trials together.

They will need each other to strive on... This is the story of the straw hats.

Saturday, March 18th

7:20Am

"Beep beep beep."

Groaning noises coming from someone who was snoring quite profoundly.

Rubbing the sleepy's out his eyes his tummy, begins to make angry noises while yawning.

He started to become angry by his own tummy's actions he yelled hoping that some food would spawn right in front him.

"Oi! ACE! You there? Bring me SOMEMEAT!"

He yelled but there was no response he remembered that his dear brother left home awhile back to join his friends band called the White Beards.

It has been over eight months sense they last seen each other...

Luffy, was a Little sad but shrugged it off picking up his straw hat that sat on the end of his bed post is was a gift given to him from a very close friend of his. Luffy, went nowhere without this hat For it was his treasure.

Once Luffy, walked into the kitchen he opened his fridge but nothing was inside... Nothing but old nasty milk.

Luffy's tummy began to stammer around again. He decided it would be a good idea to just walk it off.

Once his Straw sandles were kicked on he was ready to role exiting his house. Luffy, began to walk to the local store on the corner. He reached into his pocket pulling out 20 bucks.

"Twenty Eh? Guess something is better then nothing huh?"

Luffy, went down an alley that was in front the store once he was mid way through he tripped over something making him land on his face ugly.

Groaning noises were coming from what it was Luffy, just tripped over.

"Oi! What's your problem?! Can't a guy sleep in an ally peacefully these days?"

Luffy, was getting up at this point and looking over to the voice that was speaking to him.

"Ah my bad didn't see you there! :D"

The green haired man was clenching the neck of a guitar as he stood to his feet towering great lengths over Luffy, he grew heavy sparkles in his eyes surprised to see a guitar in his hands.

But those quickly faded once his hunger set back in. Luffy then started running out the ally till he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Oi jerk... You think you can just leave after waking me up kid?"

Luffy, did disturbed his sleep but he was curious as to why he was sleep in an ally anyways? Luffy didn't feel like arguing so he thought he would try his hardest to think of a valid solution. Trying his hardest to think his face beg to turn beat red almost like a Tomato, holding his index to his chin. The green haired man swore that he seen steam coming from his head because he was trying so hard to think. A light bulb like expression came across his face while hitting his right hand into his open left palm.

"Ah I know how about you come with me, to go get some food at the store cross the street?"

The green haired man was quite hungry the last time he remembered eating was five day's ago he took the brat's offer. He didn't know why he should eagerly follow the young brat, but his belly was in no shape to complain.

"Hmm okay kid you got yourself a deal it's been awhile sense I had anything to eat."

He took his hand down from Luffy's, shoulder and picked his guitar up by the neck of it and rested it over his shoulder.

"Shishishi! Okay let's go! I want some MEAT!"

Luffy, started walking once again happy he was gonna get some food.

"So what's your name scary guy with the meager look?"

The green haired man was a tad surprised that someone didn't know his name. He copped a small grin, "Roronoa Zoro. You better remember it too kid..."

"Oh? And what if I don't! Shishishishi!"

"I'm the man who is going to be the worlds greatest Guitar player one day!"

Zoro, spat while running in front of Luffy, It was at this moment Zoro, knew he messed up...

Those sparkles came flooding back into his eyes Zoro, swears he was glowing more vibrant then the very sun.

"Oi! You should so join my band! I'm going to be the king of all bands!"

Luffy, yelled while flailing his hands in the air.

Zoro, never thought such an ambition was out there he thought he was the one with the crazy ambition of all! At least so he was told by many.

Zoro, thought if he were to join a band might as well join one that could shelter his Ambition. His Black eyes glared at the Kid wearing his Straw hat, he then copped a large grin on his face he broke into a small laugh wondering if the kid was the real deal.

"Hahaha! What the hell you serious kid?!"

"Of course I'm serious! I wanna be the best and form a band of the best!"

Luffy, spat while flailing his hands around in the air.

Zoro, was a tad intrigued that this kid who he just ment held such a high ambition it was motevating for some odd reason never had he thought that he would meet someine like this in a ally of all places.

"Sure I guess? Why not might be fun..."

Zoro, Spat in a low tone scratching his cheek with his free hand trying to not seem so interested.

Luffy, was quite happy he joined without much a fight. That he rapped his left arm around Zoro's, neck making them walk the same speed.

Once they walked into the store the clerk ask if there was anything he could help them find Zoro,&Luffy, spoke in unison "Nah we are good."

Luffy, went to machine that held a lot of meat inside of it being cooked slowly he reached inside getting a giant thing of Ham that was still attached to the bone.

Zoro, walked to the Drink section getting a 40oz of malt liquor.

They returned to the clerk and he said that the total would come to 19.50$ Luffy, gave him the Twenty in his pocket.

Once they payed they walked out Luffy, wanted to find a nice place to sit and eat in peace. So he decided to eat his meat at the park around the corner from the local store.

They sat at a park bench Luffy's mouth started watering like mad when he pulled his giant stick of ham out of the bag he then handed Zoro, his drink.

Zoro, has went quite awhile without food he began regretting his choice just getting a drink his tummy began to make noises Luffy, noticed this and gave him a small slice of his meat just so he would have something in his belly.

"Oi. Thanks kid. Say what is your name anyways?"

"Monkey D Luffy, you should do your best to remember this as well!"

Zoro, copped a grin on his face he opened his Drink and started chugging away.

After taking a nice amount in they both heard a loud scream it sounded like a female screech almost.

Luffy, was to absorbed in his meat to go check it out.

Zoro, sat his Guitar next to Luffy, and his drink on the bench he took off wondering what is was but he ran strait ahead.

Luffy, noticed this a called out to him before he was to far

"OI! Zoro! The scream came from the opposite direction! Your going the wrong way!"

Luffy, explained to him waving his hand in his in the air.

Zoro, becoming a tad frustrated cause he swore he was headed the right way he then turned 180 and went the other way with impeccable speed.

"Shishishishi! What a funny guy!"

Luffy, laughed getting ready to engaging into his meat once more.

Once Zoro, got closer he heard the scream yet again! He was close he could feel it in his bones he turned into a dead end alley that had four people in it.

Three men were surrounding one woman who was on flat on her bum.

"You think you can just escape huh bitch?! The first guy spoke with a knife in his hand pointing it at her.

"Yeah once Arlong, finds your whereabouts your as good as dead!" The second goon added on.

"I'm calling the boss right now as we speak..." The third man said while pulling his phone out.

They didn't notice that Zoro, was behind them watching them with intense eyes.

"Oi! What are you guy's doing picking on a weak defenseless girl for!"

Zoro, yelled making the Army of three turn to him with intense eyes.

The orange haired woman figured that this would indeed take this opportunity to get up and run past them hiding behind the Green haired man.

The thugs leader spoke.

"Who are you supposed to be some kind of duchy knight and fucking shiny Armor?!"

The leader of the thugs said while charging at Zoro, ugly.

Zoro, took one ultra profound deep breath so incredibly hard steam came from his nose as the thug got closer Zoro, gave a swift uppercut to him while dodging his knifes swift cut.

It was such an unbelievable hit that it sent him aerial landing on the rooftop above them that was three story's up the two underlings eyes bucked out there faces as they watched there boss fly onto the building that was above them.

The orange haired girl that stood behind him was shocked to the core! "This guy is freakishly strong!" she said too herself in her head.

Zoro, began walking up to the two underlings he just signaled them to beat it or it was gonna get real ugly for them real quick...

He turned back to face the woman standing there with orange hair she was still very shocked frozen like she was embedded in ice.

Zoro, went started walking over to her to see if she was okay only thing is he didn't know that getting involved with this woman was only the start of many event's to come in his future...

To Be Continued.

Well I hope y'all like it I plan on having this be a longer story ill try to update once a day!

This is a updated version of chapter 1 after rereading it I seen plentiful errors I fixed some spelling errors and made it more clear what it was I was trying to say lol


	2. Summertime Sadness

One band Chapter 2, Summertime Sadness,

Disclaimer I don't own One Piece, and never will nor do I hope to as well! However I do have a Anime Crush on My dear Nami-Chan!

Secondly I just wanna give thanks to Shivisdivis For taking the time out of your Day/Night to drop me a Review that was really nice and was extremely glad it was positive Arigato!

Walking up to the woman with orange hair He glanced at her with a Temper Mental This Lady With Flame Colored hair made him feel so very uneasy...

"Oi Woman you okay?"

Zoro, spat while walking up to her casually with his hands in his black jeans.

The orange haired woman was still so distraught by his tremendous strength that was shown earlier that she fell back onto the ground landing on her bum.

"Oi! Woman you okay? Can you stand?"

Zoro, Ran over to her with much concern showed in his face.

The orange haired woman was quite staggered indeed. She was quite embarrassed that she was caught off guard. At least by this random person she hadn't the slightest clue who he was.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just tripped and fell by mistake sorry!"

The woman with orange hair spoke while moving her right hand from left, to right,

Zoro, at the very least offered her a hand to help her up before he would go back to where his friend was probably still waiting for him at the park.

The orange haired woman took the hand that reached out at her. It was so strong yet so gentle she thought to herself.

Once he pulled her up Zoro, Started walking off. The orange haired woman was curious as to where he was going so she ran to his side and tugged gently on his Black and Red Checkered flannel that he had his sleeves rolled up slightly.

"Hey! Where are you off to mister?"

Zoro, started rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Hmm? Well I remember running here from a park after hearing you scream so ugly.

But for some reason I can't really seem to remember how to get back? I must make it back soon I met a pretty interesting guy and left something with him of most importance along with him..."

Zoro, was thinking long and hard trying to remember from where it was he just came.

After they both were out the alley The orange haired woman pounded Zoro, up top his head she immediately pointed right to the park that was across the street.

"The park is right there! Are you blind?!"

Zoro, held his head with both his hands. He knew somehow that this woman would make him fell uneasy! He glanced at her her small figure was not to be taken lightly. She packed one hell of a punch he thought!

"Oi! What the hell was that for you damn witch!"

Zoro, said while rising to his feet.

"Shut it you! How on earth could you get lost crossing a street I mean the park is right there!"

The orange haired woman yelled while pointing towards the park.

Zoro, was pretty embarrassed by finding out that the park was cross the street he figured he would try his damnedest to play it off.

"Ehem! Yeah I knew that!"

Zoro, Was blushing ever so slightly trying to hide his embarrassment. He putt his hands back into in his pockets once more.

Zoro, then began walking back to the park he thought to himself what a way to start the morning.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!"

The orange haired woman asked while still walking at his side.

"Oi. Your still here woman? Is there something you need."

"Well yeah I mean you witnessed everything that happened back there... I don't have a place that I can even return too..."

Zoro, did remember hearing that she was running from some guy named Arlong.

"Oh yeah that's right. Why you on the run anyways Woman?"

The Orange haired woman was getting bothered that he kept calling her woman that she hit him ontop of his head again Sending him crashing towards the ground once again.

They were on the far side of the park but Luffy, seen Zoro, hit the ground from where he was he was slightly worried so he picked up his friends guitar and drink he still had some meat left so he just stuck in his mouth while running towards the two,

"My name isn't woman! It's Nami..."

Nami, said while offering a hand to Zoro,

"Yeah what ever you witch..."

Zoro, took the hand that reached out towards him his expectations were right on the money this woman Nami, made him feel very uneasy to his very core.

While he knew he was terribly strong she wasn't afraid to putt her hands on him like many other people were.

"Oi! Zoro! You alight?! What happened after those screams stopped?"

Luffy, poundered while rushing to his new friends side

Once Nami, help pulled Zoro, to his feet she Zoro, started explaining what all went down after he left.

"Oi Luffy. Well what happened is I saved this [WITCH!]"

Zoro, Snarled. Nami, was angry at his comment she felt like messing with this Zoro character that saved her She relished that he was still holding onto hand while Telling his friend Luffy, what happen she spoke and broke there Conversation.

"Oh and your still holding this [witches] hand because?"

Zoro, forgot that she offered him a hand up but also forgot to let go once up!

He began to grow a red hue color he dropper her hand instantly turning to hind his embarrassment.

Luffy, found it amazed at how goofy/clumsy Zoro, was while setting his guitar down tossing him his drink.

Zoro, caught it with ease he started walking towards the bench that was behind Nami, he sat right in the middle of it while opening his drink once more he began chugging away at it.

"Man that sure hit the spot!"

Zoro, spat while looking towards the two in front of him.

Luffy, still had half his meat stick to eat so he decided to sit on his left while engaging into the thing of ham he sure seemed to be enjoying.

"Drinking while sun is still up? You really are hopeless you know that?"

Nami, pointed out while sitting on his right.

"Shishishishi! Zoro, you sure like drinking don't ya?"

Luffy, spoke while plucking the strings of his guitar.

"Oi! Retard your getting my guitar all greasy! I don't mind you playing with it but at least clean your hands! That guitar is my treasure!"

Luffy, knew what its like to hold a treasure dear to him for he had his straw hat he stopped right away.

Nami, did think that his guitar was a tad strange it was an all white guitar with 100% real gold accessory's on it.

Nami, had dollar signs grow in her eyes once she seen the gold on it.

"That's a pretty weird guitar having seen one like it before?

Nami, spoke breaking out of her trance that she putt herself into.

"Yeah this was guitar that was my friends from long ago... It was given to me because of a certain event."

Zoro, felt feeling welling back from his past he started chugging his drink once more to flush them, back to the corners of his mind.

Nami, noticed his expression change totally he didn't see cheerful anymore must be some baggage that came with this guitar she thought.

Zoro then closed his eyes and instantly drifted off to sleep. They both spoke in unison.

"Wait what?!"

Luffy, did remember bumping into him in a ally but just what was it that made him end up there he pondered.

"Come to think of it I found him in alley this morning sleep."

Nami, was surprised was he homeless she thought. But he looked like he was well groomed Clean clothes his hair was cleanly cut his left ear was pierced with three gold earrings.

"Oi! Hey you girl I don't know who your name is I'm gonna take him back to my place so he can get some proper rest would you mind getting his guitar for me?"

Luffy, asked in a very nice manner trying to pry the 40oz bottle from Zoro's, hand. Luffy swore he had a vice grip on the bottle. He just putt the cap back on it letting Zoro, hold the bottle himself.

Nami, felt like the least she could do was that after he saved her awhile back she replied to little Luffy,

"Sure ill carry it by the way my name is Nami, and yes that guy is freakishly strong!"

Nami, spoke while picking up Zoro's, guitar as Luffy tossed him over his shoulders. Zoro, was a lot bigger then Luffy was it made Nami, giggle slightly.

"He really is helpless..."

She thought in her head.

Zoro, was having a dream he seen his childhood friend playing his guitar as she sat on a tree stump.

After all the years she has been gone he never forgot the way she played. It was so peaceful sounding to him him he just sat next to her while she kept playing. She soon came to a stop Zoro looked to her and she just smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm working on it you don't haft to ask..."  
>Zoro, spoke while his arms behind his head while having his back against the tree stump she was playing his guitar on.<p>

She giggled softly playfully and started playing once more the song she started playing a song called 'Summertime Sadness' It was a song she was working on before she past away...

He listened with most care as she always played something for him when ever he felt down.

There was a nice breeze where they were. Leafs were blowing around profoundly as he just listened trying to keep his emotions under control. The song was getting ready to come to an end...

"Good luck Zoro-kun! I know that once day you will be the best. And from what I can tell that day is becoming closer!"

Kuina said while putting the guitar down next to Zoro,

Zoro, was going to speak to her but before his words came out she already disappeared.

Zoro, was feeling bummed out he just wanted to sleep he knew he was already asleep but he just didn't want to think about his friend anymore.

He began hearing Summertime Sadness playing again but his guitar was still in his grasp in dream land he hadn't the slightest clue from wear it was coming.

He looked all over but he couldn't find from where it was coming. Zoro, began shaking his head like the sound was coming from head instead of coming from everywhere the song was being played in his head!

Zoro, knew that his mind was just playing tricks on him after his friend passed away all though years ago he felt as he was slowly loosing it.

He was wishing he had some booze he could drown himself with to forget everything until he felt the music getting louder. It was getting so loud he head began to hurt he held his head in pain while on his knee's.

He just wanted to wake up normally he loved sleep but it was giving him great pain. He began to smash his head repeatedly onto the ground hoping that the force would wake him...

But it was no good Zoro,

knew he needed to wake up but he couldn't leave dream land until he seen a hand reaching out towards him he grabbed the hand and it felt very familiar to him from somewhere.

After taking the hand he slowly began waking up. He wondered where it was he was at. He was lying on a dark brown couch inside of a house he didn't know where it was.

He still heard the song being played he glanced everywhere scanning the room back and forth not spotting anything but Nami,

He thought maybe there was a radio on or something until he noticed that she was holding his guitar and plucking at the strings ever so gently.

Nami, Noticed he was awake and kept on playing his guitar.

"Hey Sleepy head you okay? You look like you seen a ghost!"

Zoro, knew that there were only two people that knew that song he stood to his feet rushing over to the girl playing the Guitar the his friend never finished. Grabbing hold of her wrist! He began asking her questions.

"OI! Wear did you learn that song! Tell me now you witch!"

Zoro, was Squeezing and yanking her left wrist Raising his voice No one should know of that song.

"That hurt's Stop it!"

Nami, cried while dropping his guitar trying to pry his hand off her with her free one.

"Oi... Please tell me. I beg you..."

Zoro, said while small tears were starting to stock pyle in his eyes.

Nami, didn't know what to say to him but she was able to tell he was in great pain.

She uttered the Response

"I don't know! It was just something my mom use to play for me before she past away!"

Zoro, finally started to calm down...

His vice grip slowly started to loosen up.

Soon he let go then turned away from her wiping his tears into his checkered shirt.

He began to speak while his back was still turn towards Nami,

"Oi... Sorry about that Nami. I let the emotions of my past get the better of me..."

Nami, was quite shaken up her right wrist was bruised up pretty bad by Zoro, but she remembered the pain she saw in his face. He must have a shocking past just like she has... There was just to much pain there she thought... As Nami, sat there holding her right wrist with her left hand.

To Be Continued

Well sorry I'm running a tad late for this chapter! Had a few things that I needed to take care of. I updated Chapter 1 as well fixed a few things as all.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^^


	3. Unwanted burdens

One band Chapter 3 Unwanted Burdens.

Disclaminer

I don't own One piece and never will. However I do love the series! ^^

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the this chapter taking so long! I got sick right after finishing chapter 2 couldn't think right or anything but my cold is getting better once I'm 100% back the chapters should be getting shot out again almost daily! :D

Following day

7:30pm

It was starting to get dark In Luffy's, house

Zoro, was still angry at himself that he left his past get the best of him. Thinking to himself all he wanted to know was how the woman with flame colored hair was able to play that song.

He was in a heavy train of thought but broke out of it was he heard quiet wimmpers coming from behind him.

Zoro, quickly turned once more to face the whimpering voice that was behind him.

Nami, was there still holding her wrist she was in grave pain tears welling up in her auburn eyes.

Zoro, relished what he did after he noticed that she was clenching her wrist still. It was never his intention to harm her in anyway he was just to strong for his own good he thought.

"Oi... I just wanna say I'm sorry..."

Zoro, spat as he keeled down In front of her.

Nami, was still shaken up but she already knew that it was the song that she played on his guitar, that made him go out of control.

Fighting her tears back from the pain in her wrist she tried to give a clear reply to Zoro, who was in front of her with a worried face.

"Yeah I'm okay this is nothing!"

Zoro, indeed thought that she did sound okay but he wanted to make sure just in case.

He grabbed her wrist gently with most care but is was the pain alone that made tears start welling up in her face once more.

"Oi! You so are not fine! Let me get you something for that!"

Zoro, got up running all around the house looking for anything that could be used that could help her pain. Have that be Pain killers, an Ice pack, or even bandage raps! But nothing was in this house that fitted that description whats so ever.

Zoro, Returned to Nami, thinking of only one thing he knew he could do he pleaded with Nami, something she knew she was gonna regret the moment he started speaking when he retunred with nothing.

"Hmm... Erm... Well? I guess its gonna get worse before it get's better."

"Wait what? Huh? What do you mean!"

Nami, knew that something bad was about to happen she got up and started running away from Zoro, clenching her wrist once more!

Zoro, went to go chase her but she was a lot quicker than he was at least while they were confined in Luffy's, small living quarters

"You stay the hell away from me you stupid jerk!"

Nami, yelled running around the back end of the couch.

Zoro, knew he wasn't going to be able to catch her so he jumped at her trying to grab hold of her wrist

Nami, Dodged in the nick of time making Zoro, fall behind the couch ugly.

Nami, leaned her head over to see if he was okay looking at him while he was on his back he looked so defenseless to her so she stuck her tongue out playfully and spoke to him.

"Your gonna haft to try harder than that Zoro!"

Zoro, grew red in the face he was being out witted by someone not even half his size. He knew he was going to haft to catch her his pride was on this.

Instead of jumping over the couch once more he just pushed it out of his way.

Zoro, knew if he didn't think of something he was never gonna catch her so he thought that he might as would simply out smart her.

Zoro, did remember back they were all on the bench he seen weird dollar symbols form in her eyes when she seen the gold plating on his guitar. Zoro, copped a large grin on his lips.

"Oi! Look over there behind you! There is giant thing of gold behind you!"

Nami, Instantly turned around growing money symbols in her eyes Zoro, took this opportunity to rush over there a grab wrist while she was still in a daze, making her soon squeal in horrid pain.

Once Zoro, did manage to finally catch this woman with Cat like movements he turned the sink on behind the counter top and set it to a warm setting.

Nami, was in quite a bit of pain there was no more hiding it for her.

The two that were just playing around had there moods change in instants.

Zoro, wore a slightly guilty/worried face while Nami, had a pain filled/sad face

Once the water was all warmed up it would be time to get her wrist in the water.

Black eyes stair intensely into Aurburn ones.

"Oi! You should be happy witch your getting first class treatment!"

Zoro, said while running his hand and Nami's, wrist under the warm water laughing slightly as well.

The pain was already welling up in her face. But to hide that factor she turn her face away from him.

"You know you really are hopeless..."

Nami, complained hiding her face from Zoro,

Zoro. Was just rubbing her bruised wrist under the warm water wondering why she turned so gloomy all of a sudden

"Hey what's your problem all of a sudden?"

His black eyes wondered back to the fiery red head that was standing besides him.

He glanced at the side of her cheek and noticed there were tears coming from her eyes...

"Oi! You okay Nami?"

He muttered in a worried tone he didn't know what was wrong he felt really bad for what he did to her wrist but she seemed very sad somehow. He wanted to cheer her up but he couldn't think strait for some reason.

"I don't know where I'm even supposed to go!"

Nami, Yelled catching Zoro, off guard.

But it made him remember that she was on the run from some shady crew.

"She must of got involved with the wrong set of people..."

His mind began to wonder just what she was going through.

After cutting the water off he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oi... I know I don't know much about what your going through but if you want. You could join the band Luffy, and I are putting together... It's just a thought sense you know don't have anywhere to go."

Zoro, was never one to really attach himself to people so easily but for Nami, and Luffy, he found himself doing things he would never do. Saying things he would never say as well. and the worst part is that he didn't even know why...

"You don't even know me though? Why would you guys even want someone like me for..."

After her statement she was wiping the tears with he good free arm.

Zoro, moved himself in front of her while she was still looking down and copped a small grin across his lips.

"That is true, we don't know the slightest thing about you... But what I do know is that your pretty good at playing my guitar. I was so shocked that I almost crushed your wrist Nami!"

Zoro, pondered in front her trying to cheer her up.

She lifted her head looking into the eyes of the green haired man the stood in front of her.

She knew she was pretty skilled at playing guitar, but never would she of thought that she would be complimented for it. Nami, grew a light hue colored in her face trying to divert her eyes from his.

"I don't know Zoro, you think it could workout with us all not even knowing each other for that long?"

Zoro, turned from her and started walking back to the couch to sit down but stopped before sitting to reply with his hands put into his pockets.

"You ever just feel like it's time to just move on in life?"

Nami, was puzzled by what it was the green haired man said until he spoke once more breaking her train of thought

"Like it's time to start completing that ambition you set for yourself as a kid?"

Zoro, fell onto the couch arms draped over his neck staring at the ceiling wondering if he himself was ready to actually face his ambition head on yet.

Nami, was thinking to herself she did holed an ambition but because of becoming involved with Arlongs, dirty business becoming a human stepping stone being walked over by him and his gang it seemed like it was just a memory that was a pipe dream.

"Don't shit around with me you idiot! There's no way that I could become a roadie with you guys! Arlong will chase me all around this globe there is no escape! I couldn't be a burden to you and Luffy!"

Zoro, copped a small grin on his face she must have had a pretty bad past like he did he thought.

His mind began to wounder he was going to try edging her on to see if she really felt like her words spoke.

"So your just gonna run away you witch? Keeping that dream of yours locked away fpr the rest of your days returning to be a stepping stone once more eh?"

Nami, darted around the counter top standing right over Zoro, who still sat there unamused stairing at the ceiling. The fiery redhead in front of him began clenching her fist, then jumping of him and started punching his muscular chest trying to hurt him but her little fist had no effect once so ever.

"And what would you know jerk! You think you know anything about me or my burden?!"

Nami, spat while she continued pounding his chest with her fist harder then before.

Zoro, didn't reply to her basking in the silence.

"If I were to become involved with you guys I'm sure that one day I would cause you all a great deal of pain..."

Zoro, was still silent but felt her fist coming to a very slow stop. He stilled only stared at the ceiling until he felt cold wetness start falling onto his chest.

He looked down Nami, began making light sob/whimpering sounds that escaped her lips

Zoro, was going to give her comfort he reach his right hand out to her but her still balled hand smacked it away.

"Don't touch me! If you keep being so nice to me I won't be able to move on..."

Nami, yelled while fighting back her tears the best she could.

Without any second thought Zoro, reached out for her once more embracing her in a hug pushing her close to his chest.

"Oi... Just listen okay? I really don't give a shit about burdens and reasoning and what not. I have a problem with people who just give up... I clearly saw it earlier when I mentioned that thing about the gold."

Suddenly Nami's, eyes shot open with her past rushing back to her not the bad times but the good instead.

She remembered back when her mom was still alive she gave her a golden necklace that had a small frame of her Mother, Sister, and herself.

The gold itself always did peek her interest for what ever reason.

It was just so shiny she always thought.

"But... I'm sure that ill be you both trouble in the future Zoro..."

Zoro, copped a grin on his face and then started rubbing his right hand on her fiery orange hair.

Nami, starting blushing a rosy color as he did so.

Zoro, wasn't very observant when it came to anything but he actually took a look at what it was she was wearing. She wore a black band t shirt of the ramones, and a dark blue jeans that were cut in the thigh area, and many accessory's on her left wrist like skulls and such as well.

And the way she was sitting on him didn't make things at all easier... He began to turn red slightly he was totally into her style.

Nami, did notice something was off about him so she started staring at him.

"Hey you okay? Are you not feeling to well or something?"

She lifted her left hand to his forehead seeing if he was coming down with a fever but he felt perfectly fine at the touch.

Until she herself noticed how there body's were she was sitting on him legs draped over his thighs.

Soon she was lit the same red color began rushing to her face.

It was at this moment they both heard the front door unlocking.

Zoro, and Nami, knew that someone was going to witness this embarrassing moment that they were having.

Nami, quickly got off him and started walking to the other smaller couch that was across the larger one.

Once the door opened from outside Luffy, just yelled to get some help from the two inside.

"OI! Zoro! Nami?! You guys there? Help me carry all this stuff inside!"

Zoro, and Nami, went to go see just what it was he was going on about about once they looked out the front door all they seen was Luffy, and a giant mountain of food along with him.

They both both just looked at each other wondering how he managed to carried all that all buy himself.

They both started to laugh in unison as they both walked out to go help the struggling Luffy,

"Oi! What's so funny?! Come on I'm hungry let's get this stuff inside!"

Luffy's, tummy began roaring so loud that it could be heard through the whole neighborhood.

Luffy, Zoro, & Nami, were just starting there day's together they haven't know each other for long but they all felt like they could trust each other...

They are going to haft to be there for one another cause this is only the beginning of there Band,

But they were serious and ready to all achieve there goals.

This is the first embark of the straw hats.

To Be Continued.

Wow again. I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for not uploading in forevers!

D:

But my cold is now gone and I'm fully able to think again!

hope you all enjoy this chapter! More to come tomorrow or the day after for sure!


	4. Simple Thanks

One band Chapter 4 Simple Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or any of the smexy characters along with it...

But Brook owns his own record store though! :'D

A/N: Just wanna say Thank you guy's so much that are giving me such positive reviews you guy's are the reason I'm still writing can't thank you enough! I really hope you enjoy this one! :3

The following night

8:45

After finally unloading everything into the house everyone was pretty much exhausted.

But most off all Luffy, was being hit the worst.

Zoro, was wedged into the left corner of the couch sitting with his left arm on the arm rest and right arm draped over the back of it.

While Nami, was leaning on the right side using her arm as a pillow.

Luffy was just lying on his floor with all his limbs spread out wide.

They all rested in there places trying to catch there breath until Luffy's, belly began making uncalled for noises.

It sounded almost like a train passing by if they Nami, and Zoro, were to go outside and around the corner it would still be heard loud and clear.

"You guy! I'm hungry feed me food please!"

Luffy, wined while waving his arms around on his floor.

Zoro, and Nami, werent the best of cooks so they didn't know how to make much.

Zoro, normally stuck with prepackaged foods and such, while Nami, loved tangerines, and sweets.

"Oi! Where the hell did you even get the money to afford all this?!"

Zoro, snarled raising his right eyebrow to Luffy,

Nami, was just thinking to herself that all this food must have been quite a bit of money.

Luffy, just stared at them both by looking at them upside down

"Shishishi! I may of forgot to mention this but my older brother is in his own band.

And today I got a phone call from saying that they just released a new album so he wired me a lot of money!"

Zoro, was surprised that Luffy, had a brother most of all that he was in his own band.

Nami, just had money symbols in her eyes as she wondered to herself how much money Luffy, was given.

"Oi band is that brother of yours in just curious..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I never told you that huh? The band he is in is called The White Beards,"

Luffy, got up walking into his kitchen to get some food, grabbing a massive bag of beef jerky he had purchased.

Zoro, knew the White Beards, they were a band that originated from the neighboring town from where he was from so he knew a lot about them.

"Lemme take a guess your bro is Fire Fist Ace... Am I right?"

Luffy, had hands full of beef jerky he was just shoveling it into his mouth eating like it was his first meal in years.

"Yrm kno Awce?"

Luffy, replyied with food still in his mouth.

Nami, was pretty grossed out by his table manner they were non existent she thought

"Oh yeah I know that guy your brother is extremely skilled Luffy...

He's the lead singer, of the band and the rhythm guitarist... But what makes him so unique is the reason hes called Fire Fist Ace, He takes over as the lead guitarist when the bands solo's are about to come."

Zoro, was rubbing his thumb and index fingers against his chin while explaining what he was knew about Ace,

Nami, was quite surprised that Zoro, knew about Luffy's, brother to some degree fir she didn't have the slightest of clues.

"Hey you seem to have did your Homework Zoro!"

Zoro, was a little bothered by her comment I mean if he was going to be the beast one day he would haft to know of all his competition...

Luffy, let out a huge belch laying down once more with a full tummy of beef jerky.

"Yeah that's my bro. Although I have never heard his music before."

Luffy, spat staring at his ceiling.

Zoro, was walking over to his guitar he hasnt played at all today he just wanted a feel for it.

He picked it up with grace he began plucking at his strings lightly. Then started to play Summer Time sadness on his guitar.

Nami, noticed that his version sounded a lot more powerful the notes were played to the key not sloppy once so ever.

"Oi... This is what the song sounds like at least this is the version I've finished..."

The song seemed to have an adverse effect on little Luffy, fir he was out cold on the floor.

"Hey Zoro, he is gonna get sick if he sleeps down there."

"Yeah yeah... I got him here hold this."

Handing his guitar to the woman with flame colored hair on the couch. Picking Luffy, up he walked him over to his room there were two rooms one was neatly clean, and the other was poorly clean.

"Hmmm if I had to guess the clean one would be his brothers..."

Zoro, threw Luffy, on his bed walking half way inside his room. Strangely he didn;t flinch or wake at all he was out cold Zoro, thought.

Once he began walking back to the living room he heard faint guitar stings being played with light pain noises mixed in as well.

Nami, had stopped playing once she heard his foot steps coming back.

Once Zoro, exited the hallway way he looked over to Nami, who was still sitting on the couch holding his guitar. Walking over towards her slowly he sat down on the couch grabbing his guitar.

"Oi... Your wrist okay?"

Black eyes glanced over to the wrist belonging the fiery redhead that sat beside him.

"To be honest Zoro... It's really bad pretty sure it's sprained!"

Zoro, had worry built in his face he didn't know why but her being in pain maid him feel un easy like he had to find someway he could just help ease her pain...

Auburn eyes began staring at the worried green haired man that was sitting beside her. She was happy that he was worried for her it made her feel happy for some reason.

"If your really as sorry as you look you would find a way to make my wrist better..."

Nami, said leaning closer towards Zoro,

"And how am I supposed to do that I checked everywhere this house is empty!"

Zoro, yelled putting his guitar at the corner of the couch.

"And your sure you checked everywhere? If I recall you have a pretty bad sense of direction... You even check the bathroom?"

"Uh yeah of course what do you take me for somekind of idiot? I checked the Sink Cabinet in there it only held cleaning supplies."

Zoro, snarled while rolling his eyes after making eye contact with her auburn ones.

"Oh so you didn't even think of checking the medicine Cabinet on top of the sink!"

"What medicine Cabinet? All I seen was a mirror?"

"Uh Zoro? You do know that those mirrors open right?"

Moment's later after finishing her sentence Zoro, had already made way for the bathroom looking to see if anything was in there that could be of use.

After yanking the Med Cabinet open there was all kinds of things in there there was bandages pain killers even a sowing needle foe what ever reason he grabbed the medicine and bandages and made head way for the living room once more.

"Wow that was fast... See what did I tall you I knew you didn't check quite everywhere."

"Tsk! Yeah well what do you know... How was I supposed to know that the mirror opens like that."

Zoro, spat grabbing her a some bottled water from Luffy's, fridge.

"Her take two of these, it's to relieve the pain."

Handing her the pain killers and the bottle of water. He sat beside her once more.

Nami, was glad that there was some supplies in Luffy's, house she thought she was going to haft to go all night with the immense pain flaring in her wrist all night.

After taking them Zoro, grabbed her hand gently with his right hand while holding the bandages in his left hand.

This was a skill Zoro, was not particularly good at but he would be damn if he would try.

He began starting at her hand it made Nami, blush lightly as he did so.

"I know I'm not the best at this try to bear with me Nami."

Zoro, explained as he was wapping her hand up going around her little hand with the bandages then trailing up her wrist slightly.

It wasn't the best bandage job in the world but it would make do for the night Zoro, thought to himself

"It's okay I'm not the best at it myself... Although mine would still kick your bandage wrapping skills ass!"

Nami, exclaimed sticking her tongue out playfully and winking at the puzzled green haired man in front her.

Zoro, copped a grin cause he knew it was true but he wasn't going to let her get away with that commit free.

He flicked her bandaged wrist getting up right after.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for you jerk?!"

Zoro, smiled at her walking towards Luffy's kitchen once more.

"You don't bite the hand that feeds woman... A simple thanks would of been nice."

Zoro, was quite hungry he hasn't gotten anything to eat yet he wanted some kind of snack to putt in his belly.

"Oi. You want anything while I'm over here?"

"No thanks those pain killers shot my apatite I'm okay thanks though..."

Zoro, in the mood for something tangy so he grabbed a couple oranges out of the fruits basket

making headway back towards the couch he noticed that Nami, was yawning,

"You tired?"

"Oh yeah you know that's right I've had quite the eventful day if you ask me haha..."

"Well Luffy's brother's room was pretty clean why don't you go sleep in there I'm fine taking the couch hell I'm used to the floor even!"

Zoro, explained moving his guitar to the ground siting on the corner of the couch.

"Oh... Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

Nami, Said while scooting closer towards Zoro, she thought she woul dmess with him one one time before going to sleep.

Nami, putt her head on his right legs using Zoro, as her own personal human pillow.

"Actually Zoro... I planned on Sleeping out here. You wouldn't mind if I use you as a pillow would you?"

Nami, looking up towards the green haired man she was using for a cushion with glossy auburn eyes.

Zoro, was right all along this woman making him feel uneasy just to be around he obviously knew she was messing with him... But they way she spoke it was so serious it was hard to tell with her.

"You really are a witch aren't you? And just how long you going to keep playing these mind games with me woman?"

Zoro, spat while peeling his Orange.

Nami, giggled lightly she really was starting to get sleepy she forgot she was even lying on Zoro, she just thought she had one hell of a comfy pillow.

"Hey Zoro?"

"If you want me to carry you to the room you can forget it I'm done moving for the day... You can walk there yourself."

"No not that I just wanted to thank you really for earlier you really saved me back there this morning..."

Nami, putt her hands over her face to hid the tears that were about to start coming in. She had no idea what would of happened to her if he never saved her...

Zoro, heard slight whimpers coming from her so he was in quite the predicament. He could tell she obviously needed comfort now but his hands were busy peeling that damn orange!

Zoro, just said hell with it to himself and sat it down on the coffee table in front the couch.

"Oi. It's okay there's no need too cry woman... The point is your alive for the day so just live happy while your here!"

He reached his hand out towards her moving her hands from out her face.

Tears were welling up in her eyes indeed.

Nami, bit her bottom lip so she would stop whimpering she hasn't seen kindness like this sense she was little when her mother was still alive and lived with her sister,

Zoro, started wiping her tears for her with the sleeve of his red checkered flannel.

"Man... You really are a cry baby. Cheer up I like you better when your happy..."

Nami, blushed lightly by what is was Zoro, told her but at last she was tarting to calm down she was just over taken by so many emotions all at once.

Zoro, was glad she was just starting to come back around. He rustled her orange hair again with his right hand making it messy for the second time.

"Don't worry me like that, you don't gotta thank me..."

Zoro, was getting super hungry so he picked up his orange again and started to peel it once more.

Nami, was starting to feel really tired she found it too hard to keep her eyes open.

"Hey Zoro?"

"I swear if you bring out the water works again..."

"I just wanted to say I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep?"

"You sure you won't mind me sleeping here using you as a pillow?"

"If I did wouldn't I have already moved or something?"

Zoro, replied as he finished peeling both his oranges.

"I suppose your right... Goodnight Zo...ro."

Nami, said while drifting into a peaceful slumber still using Zoro, as a cushion.

Zoro, was just eating his orange slices as she drifted into her slumber.

This woman was very strange he thought but for some reason he was able to relate with her.

That's probably the reason she was able to get to him they were similar in some way's

After he finished his oranges he took off his checkered flannel he still wore a black T under it.

He flung it out then putt it over Nami, as she slept so she wouldn't get chilly it didn't cover much but it did provide some warmth.

Nami, did look quite comfy to him she was lucky he thought he was going to haft to sleep sitting up...

But hes been in worse sleeping arrangements this was nothing for him.

Zoro, was starting to get sleepy himself so he was going to turn in for himself.

"Wonder what Luffy, first action as the bands leader will be? Oh well tomorrow ill be sure to ask..."

Zoro, yawned before shutting his eyes.

But this is just the beginning of there story for tomorrow is when Straw hats begin there Rock Legacy.

To Be Continued.

Wow this chapter look slightly longer than the rest well hope you all enjoy this chapter

Cause I enjoyed writing it! More to come Tomorrow or the day after! ^^


End file.
